It is known that aqueous solutions of salts, particularly sodium chloride, as a consequence of an electrolytic treatment, are split into two liquid products, one having basic and reducing characteristics (generally known as cathode water or alkaline water) and another (generally known as anode water or acid water) having acid and oxidizing characteristics.
Conventional electrolytic waters suffer the acknowledged drawback of having very limited preservation. A few days after preparation, the product in fact generally tends to degrade and lose its properties. Known electrolytic waters, therefore, must be prepared and used substantially on the spot. Accordingly, the commercial utilization of the product in itself is extremely disadvantageous, since the shelf life of any ready-made packages is dramatically limited.
Several companies manufacture alkaline water for drinking purposes, and tout the water based upon its antioxidant characteristics. These waters are made by numerous processes, on industrial and single-home scales, by processes including electrolysis and ultrasound. In general these waters have a pH not far from neutral, generally no greater than 9 or 10. The waters of the present invention are not intended for consumption, and generally have a much higher pH than manufactured drinking waters.
The band width in an 17O—NMR spectrum of water, taken half way along the amplitude of the water's peak (the “NMR half line width”) (also known as the “full width at half height” or “FWHH”), is reportedly 80 Hz or more for tap water obtained from underground water, and about 120 Hz for tap water obtained by purifying river water or ordinary waste water (a journal, “Shokuhin To Kaihatsu”, Vol. 24, No. 7, 1991, p. 83). U.S. Pat. No. 5,824,353 reports water having an 17O—NMR half line width of less than 50 Hz. The water is produced by ultrasonic vibration, and depends on the presence of specific concentrations of potassium, magnesium and calcium ions for its stability and small NMR half line width.